Return to Dragon Land
by childhoodperdition
Summary: The now teenage Max and Emmy go to Dragon Land to see there old friends. Things have become more grown up since the last time they visited. Rated M for adult themes and drug use.


Return to Dragon Land

It's been years sinceMax and Emmy had been to Dragon Land, in fact most of there adventures where now only faint memories. One night there parents where out of town and left them home alone.  
"You know what this means" max said with a look of great excitement.  
Emmy smiled and pulled out a almost empty bottle of Jack. They both took sips out of the bottle till it was gone. "I wish we had more," Emmy exclaimed "I'm not even that drunk." Max then remembered where he had a bottle of vodka. He opened his dresser and pulled it out but he noticed next to it was there dragon scale. He pulled it out as well. "Remember this" he said.  
"Wow, it's been a while, dam we use to have a fun time in Dragon Land" she said.  
They started drinking and a few shots in they decided to give they scale a try. It took a few tries for them to get the words right but it ended up working. When they got to dragon land they decided to go to the school and see if any of there old friends where there. When they got there they found the school was now a strip club. They went in and on the pole was Cassie. Max watched intensely as she worked the pole. He got a huge boner. Emmy looked over at him and laughed. "Oh yeah you had quite the crush on her didn't you" she said as she giggled.  
"Shut up" he snapped back.  
When Cassie was done with her set she noticed max and Emmy. She ran over and hug Emmy then Max. As she hugged max he couldn't help but notice her big dragon boobs brush his chest. "How are you guys?"she inquired. "Pretty drunk," Emmy said "we decided to see if we could go back to Dragon Land and see you guys."  
Cassie explained "well the gang is getting together tonight. Why don't you guys come along?" So they walked to Ord's cave where there was a party going on. They walked they show all there friends talking and having drinks. When they show them Enter they all rushed over to see them, excluding Lorca how was out of his wheel chair with a needle in one hand and a band around his arm. It was nice to see all there old friends again. They joined the party and where having a great time. Later on, now drunk as well, Cassie went up to Max. She started talking. "So I noticed you where watching me at the club, this my be weird but I always had a crush on you but never told anyone because I thought it might be weird because you weren't a dragon". "I felt the same way" Max said surprised  
"Well I know where there's an empty room if you want too, you know, have sex." Max agreed quickly. Cassie lead him to a room but when the opened the door they saw Zak and Wheezie giving blowjobs to Quetzal and Fernando at the same time. They back out slowly and closed the door and both laughed. They went into the next room which was empty. Cassie took off maxes clothes and started to give him a blow job. "That feels so good," max yelled "it's so warm."  
Max then stated to feel her Dragon Boobs. He waited so long for this he couldn't believe it was happening. Cassie then laid down and Max stuck his throbbing dick into her dragon pussy. She moaned loudly as he started to trust. As she was about to cum her dragon badge lit up and then they both laid down on the bed. At this point Emmy was so drunk she wasn't wearing any clothes. She was giving a lap dance to the Lorca how was still passed out. She started to wonder how a big dragon Dick would feel in her small vagina. So she went up to Ord and asked to have sex with him. Being very high and drunk he agreed. She laid on the table and Ord stuck his huge dick inside her. She yelled out of intense pain but she didn't stop him. Ord then stopes trusting and stuck his huge dick in her ass. Emmy yelled so loud that it almost made Ord cum right there but he held on. He kept thrusting till his badge stated the glow. Then he let off a loud in her that was so big it killed her on impact. "Fuck not again," he thought "I'll have to burry here with all those kids I fucked." So he grabbed Emmys body and a shovel and jumped down a knucker hole. When Max woke up Cassie asked him to stay forever and marry her. He did and they lived forever in Dragon Land.


End file.
